The Ink That Marks Our Bodies
by 20kes02
Summary: We all have our stories. We bare the burden of never being able to share who or what we are. After nine years... I couldn't take it. My story was like the world. And it rested on my shoulders. So I wrote it down in ink. Hidden in plain sight. The stain on my skin. That used to just be my get away. Now, I knew it was his.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
We all have our stories. We bare the burden of never being able to share who or what we are. After nine years... I couldn't take it. My story was like the world. And it rested on my shoulders. So I wrote it down in ink. Hidden in plain sight. The stain on my skin. We all bare a burden. Mine just happens to be on my skin. And until know, it was just mine. But now, his skin carries his stories. Now, this is the ink that marks _our_ bodies.

Chapter One

BEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEP!

I wake to the blaring of my annoying alarm clock and moan. My hand reaches out, slapping the nightstand, trying to find the off button.

"BEATRICE! Turn your alarm clock off now!" And that... is my annoying brother. Sometimes, I have dreams about him marrying my alarm clock. I mean they are PERFECT for each other. Annoying and... well... annoying. As the alarm continues to slowly burst my eardrums, my eyes snap open and I throw a punch at the clock. I let out a sigh of contentment when I hear the alarm smash against the wall.

"Beatrice that is the second alarm clock this month! What do you think father will say when he gets back?" I let out a gasp and jump out of bed.

"SHIT!" I scream when I realize how much pain I will be in when Andrew gets back. My eyebrows scrunch up as I try and calculate how many lashes I'll get. I end guessing about twenty. That's not the best, but it's definitely not the worst. I should probably explain, my dad-oh how I hate to call him that- Andrew, has beat me and my brother Caleb for almost ten years. I'm 16 and he started the beatings when I seven.

I rush to the shower and end up getting out ten minutes later. When I get a text from Christina, my bestie, I know I have to hurry. I throw on a crop top, skinny jeans and some convers shoes before fixing my hair and applying the minimal amount of make-up. While running out the door, I grab an apple and hop into Chris' corvette. She turns to me and grins a sly grin.

"Are you ready for the first day back at hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN DIVERGENT !**

As Chris pulls into the parking lot, I anxiously rub the tattoo below my chin that says _Be Brave_ in a cursive font that reminds me of mom. Beautiful and fragile. The night she died, she told me those very words. She died giving birth to my little sister, Lily. Nine years later, I had mom's words tattooed on my chin and little black and red lilys tattooed to wrap around my pinky. Two weeks later, I had three ravens tattoed on my collar bone. One for everyone I love, mom, Caleb and Lily.

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the beginning of class. I groan and begin to dread the rest of math class. Ms. Krativis always gives us WAAAAAAAY too much homework.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. Krativis shouts over the chaotic class. A spit ball hits her in the face. Her jaw clenches and she turns to the direction the spit ball came from. Her squinted eyes scanned the room. They stopped on her spit baller and she smirked.

"Eric, I'm so glad you decided to have detention after school with me today!" Ms. Krativis remarks in a false and cheery voice. Eric groans loudly.

"Class, we have a new student joining us this year. His name is To-" She is interuoted my a deep masculine voice.

"I go by Four." I look over and see a muscular boy sitting behind me with his legs crossed over the desk. He spoke in a bored voice as he picked at his cuticles.

"And if you call me by my real name, I will have you fired." He looked up and I stifled a gasp. He had the most beautiful royal blue eyes. "I know people." I raised an eyebrow at Four smiling and nodded to him. It was about time someone put Ms. Krativis in her place. She scowled and continued on with class. I popped in an earbud and tuned the class out.

A rolled up piece of paper hit me in the back of my head. I turned and picked the paper up. It read:

Since when do girls have abs?

I scowled and turned to Four, glaring at him. He obviously had been staring at my stomach.

Since when did you have to be annoying?

I threw the paper back and he read it. Four looked up and smirked at me. I automatically knew he was going to be a pain in the ass. I rolled my eyes and turned around to pretend to pay attention to class. There was on thing I was constantly thinking about.

His eyes.


End file.
